


Cotton Candy Surprise

by Greenebroskie1342



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cotton Candy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenebroskie1342/pseuds/Greenebroskie1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has Jane over for a sleepover. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I wrote it on my iPod so enjoy.

Jane sighed contentedly to herself. She loved sleepovers, especially with Roxy. Despite her friends constant inebriation they always managed to have fun. And after getting her nails and make up done (Roxy was still an excellent make up artist when she was drunk) Jane was drifting off to sleep in a sleeping bag in a tent on Roxy's roof. She had just fallen asleep when she felt a tickle on her side where her shirt had pulled up. She moaned quietly in her sleep, her brows knitting at the discomfort. But the tickling continued as a delicate hand drifted from her hip to her waist, gently goasting along her exposed skin. Suddenly the hand moved over her night shirt to tease a nipple and feel the soft breast of the sleeping girl. This woke Jane with a start. She looked over and followed the hand as best she could in the dark without her glasses on and found a surprisingly sober Roxy playing with her boob.   
"Roxy! What are you doing?!"  
"What does it look like I'm doing dummy?"  
"Roxy you're drunk, stop before you do something you'll regret."  
"Actually, Miss Tightass, I'm not drunk at all, I happen to know exactly what I'm doing."   
Roxy returned to playing with a nipple through Jane's shirt while her other hand touched every bit of exposed skin on her friends body, which was quite a lot considering that Jane's shirt was now pushed up to her bust line. Jane continued to whimper quietly, too embarrassed to really acknowledge what her friend was doing but not wanting Roxy to stop. Roxy could tell that at least part of Jane desperately wanted this, so she continued. Jane let out a startled gasp as Roxy lightly dug her nails into her soft skin. Roxy was shocked at what Jane had been letting her get away with so far, this was amazingly hot and she hadn't even removed any layers of clothing. That changed very quickly however when Jane mumbled something about how shirts were annoying.  
"what was that Janey?"   
Roxy's voice was dripping with want.  
"iguessshirtsarekindaannoying... "  
" What?"  
" i said shirts are annoying ...."  
That one was barely a whisper.  
" You're going to have to speak up"  
" Gosh darnit Roxy!! Just take my freaking shirt off already!!"  
Damn, who could say no to that. Jane was quite after that obviously very embarrassed. Roxy takes her shirt off as fast as she can exposing all the glory of her Janey's body. Jane shivered a little from the cold and, embarrassed, tried to halfheartedly cover her self. Roxy gently straddled Jane's hips and pushed her arms out of the way. Jane was truly a sight to behold. Sure she wasn't the modern day standard for a skinny little skank. Jane has delicious curves and fantastic breasts, she had a very pretty face and she oozed sensual beauty. Roxy had to take a moment to look her friend up and down.  
"What's wrong? Am I... am I doing something wrong?"  
Roxy was shocked into momentary silence at her friends whispered concerns.   
"Oh god no! You are doing amazing! I just- I .... I mean you're just so amazing and beautiful and /sexy/! I had to drink it in!"   
"What? You think I'm pretty? You think I'm amazing? Wha--"  
Roxy shut Jane up by playing with a nipple and leaning in to kiss her friend. Roxy pulled back from the kiss to look at Jane while still playing with those fantastic knockers.   
"Yes, you are perfect."  
Roxy gently ran the tips of her fingers over every space she could find and eventually had Jane shivering and gasping softly at every touch, her skin over sensitized. Jane reached a trembling hand up and pushed Roxy's PJ shirt up. She gently cupped the firm perfect little breasts and Roxy gasped and moaned softly. Jane realized that Roxy's boobs were more sensitive than hers and got an idea. She timidly pinched a nipple and Roxy whimpered.   
"Damn Janey, do you mind if... can I take my shirt off? Please?"  
Jane nodded eagerly and watched as Roxy sensually striped for her. Feeling bolder she sat up and propped her self up on the pillows. She bent forward and tentatively let her tongue flick out over a nipple.  
"Ah... God Janey"  
Roxy gasped out and threaded the hand that wasn't supporting herself through Jane's hair. Encouraged Jane flicked her tongue over it a few more times before sucking the whole thing into her mouth and playing with it using an occasional gentle scrape of teeth. Before long she had Roxy bent over, shivering and moaning softly in her ear. Roxy was impressed, her innocent friend was taking the initiative. This meant that Jane really wanted this too, she wasn't just allowing Roxy to do this. Roxy pulled back and kissed Her on the lips. It was a very different kiss than in the stories where everything was always perfect right away. They shared a kiss of learning and understanding. Both of the girls became more and more breathless as they kissed, not so much from lack of air as much as they took each others breath away as they learned what the other liked and how to move. After a very long while they broke apart completely.  
"Janey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you want to do now? I want what you want sweetie."  
"I don't want to stop. I know what that means and I want that... with you."  
"You do? You really want me?"  
"Yeah of course, but um Roxy, can we move to your bed? I never pictured my first time in a tent on your roof, and it's kinda cold."  
"Oh yeah! Of course we can. I mean it's not like someone will hear. And I think a soft warm bed is a /much/ better idea than the cold hard tent."  
Forgetting their shirts Roxy picks Jane up, much to her amusement, and carries her inside to her room and places her gently on the bed.   
As Roxy turned around to close the door Jane settled herself amongst the many soft warm pillows on the bed and shifted so that the soft warm blanket pooled around her.   
"Roxy? Do you have any like candles to light?"  
Without turning from whatever she was doing Roxy answered.  
"Sure do. I'm waaaay ahead of you."  
She had been lighting other candles and she turned around with a candle which she nearly drops at the sight of Jane lounging comfortably in a nest of pillows and blankets. She looked amazing in the low lighting, curves all hi-lighted by the dancing shadows and the content and trusting look on her face sent a shiver down Roxy's spine. Roxy put down the candle she was holding and crawled onto her bed toward Jane, who beckoned her close till they kissed a soft, loving kiss that soon turned rough with want. Jane gasped as Roxy dragged her teeth over her bottom lip before she moved to her ear and nibbled on it before she licked up the shell.  
"Janey.... I am gonna make you feel so good. You aren't gonna be able to think straight when I'm done with you."  
Jane moaned at the feeling of hot breath on her ear as well as at th words that were being whispered hotly in her ear. With that Roxy moved down. Kissing under Jane's chin then nipping and sucking at her neck. She bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and got a moan in return. Roxy continued down, kissing and sucking and playing with her nipples. She got a surprised gasp and moan when she dipped her tongue into Jane's bellybutton. Roxy hesitated when she got to the waist line of Jane's pants, looking for approval.  
"Please Roxy... It's okay, I want this. Please!"  
Not one to object, Roxy gently slid a hand down to rub over the panties. Jane let her head dip to rest on the pillows and moaned. Jane stopped Roxy and took her pj bottoms and panties off so that she was completely naked. Roxy watched eagerly and the moment Jane settled back onto the pillows she was beside her. Roxy kissed Jane on the neck as she played with a nipple before she slowly trailed her hand down. Jane's heart rate sped up in anticipation. She gasped when Roxy's hand finally went where she wanted it to go. Roxy's breath hitched slightly at the sight of her best friend with her head pushed into the pillows. One hand fisted in Roxy's hair the other clenching and unclenching the sheets. Roxy noted how wet Jane already was as she worked her slicked up fingers over her clit. Soon Roxy had Jane rocking her hips up to get a firmer stroke from her fingers, gasping and moaning and panting from all the attention.   
"Good?"  
"Mmmhmm, mmhmm, mmhmm! Oh god don't stop! Please!"   
Jane's voice was slowly getting higher and her moans turned into desperate keens and mewls. Roxy gently kissed her cheek and captured her gasps in sloppy kisses. Jane's kissing became much sloppier as she gasped for air before she broke away completely. She clenched her legs around Roxy's hand and she gasped out before she fell into tremors and heavy breathing.  
"Wow...that was... Wow"  
Jane gasped out as she came down from her high. Roxy was still lightly kissing her neck when Jane gathered her strength and flipped over so that her leg was between Roxy's and she was hovering over her. She leaned down and kissed Roxy while her fingers toyed with her breasts. Roxy was already short of breath but she stopped breathing for a moment when Jane moved down to lap at her nipple. When Jane had Roxy panting and gasping and moaning she pushed her knee gently between Roxy's legs.  
"Janey! ... oh god do t-tha--!"  
Jane repeated the motion over again and again and before long Roxy was pushing back trying to get more friction. Jane pulled away suddenly receiving a disappointed whine from Roxy. But before she could complain anymore Jane was tugging her sweat pants and underwear off. She gently stroked one hand up and down Roxy's torso as the other hand cautiously went to her crotch. When her hand finally made contact with Roxy's over sensitized nether region Roxy let out a long low moan.   
"Yeah?"  
Jane asked. She started to suck on a nipple while her fingers worked her pearl. She pulled up from Roxy's breast when she felt her nails dig into her back. When they kissed it was sloppy due to Jane's movement and Roxy's lack of breath.   
"Janey! I'm there! I'm ther-!"  
Roxy arched her back off the bed, every muscle clenching as she came.  
When she finally relaxed Roxy pulled Jane close and hugged her to her chest.  
"Janey."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
This surprised Roxy. Even after they had had sex it still surprised her that Jane loved her back.  
"Really?"  
"Duh. Of course I do. We're best friends and I love you both as a best friend...and as a lover."  
"Wow okay that was... I love you."  
After that they just laid together taking in the feeling of being so close until Jane reached up and kissed Roxy again. The kiss was long and passionate, shouldering its way into another round. Roxy took command, pushing Jane back into a comfortable position before kissing her way down her torso. She soon settled between Jane's legs as she teasingly stroked her clit. Jane gasped as Roxy tentatively liked at the sensitive nub. Roxy gave her a few more timid laps before sucking on it. Jane cried out and tangled her hands in Roxy's hair, keeping her head in place. The way Roxy was treating her it was no surprise that Jane felt her orgasm fast approaching. She gasped at clawed at the sheets, crying out as she hit her limit. Roxy kept at it, keeping it going longer and leaving Jane a trembling mess. As soon as Jane could think again she returned the favor, sending Roxy barreling over the edge in record time. They both fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come.


End file.
